Glass Shards in Water
by RedMapleLeaf
Summary: He's shadow. She's light. The brighter she is, the more he loses himself. Like picking pieces of glass in water, you hurt yourself before you see it.
1. Prologue

**I know I should update my other stories, my this kept me from doing it. Well, I guess it was meant to be. Pleas Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: HAH! That was a funny one. Got anymore jokes left?**

* * *

"A _therapist!_ I don't need any damn therapist!"

Dark eyes flashed with unconcealed anger as Sasuke Uchiha threw his black jacket on the Hotel's couch. He turned his head and glared at his partner.

Naruto Uzumaki regarded him cautiously. "The Boss thinks you do."

"I don't happen to care what he thinks. Nobody in the organization has a bit of sense." Sasuke loosened his tie and looked at Naruto as if that explained it all. "I'm not doing it." He folded his lanky frame on the edge of the bed, as his hand fumbled through his dark locks.

Naruto stared at his partner with pity. Even he has to admit that Sasuke was a good-looking son of a bitch. With his dark charm and tall, built figure, lady attention followed him everywhere, though attention doesn't really mix well with the job. But today was different; there were dark circles under his bloodshot eyes. His skin was pale from fatigue and his suit was rumpled from the constant flights.

Though Naruto bet the he didn't look any better, he could feel his blonde hair drooping. It has been a long day for them, flying from LA to Italy then back to Kohona. There was no time for rest with the meetings and research on their clients, so receiving a business card and a fax message informing Sasuke to go see a therapist has been the last straw.

"The boss is just worried about you. With all these assignments you keep _accepting_. You've never took a breather," He walked over to Sasuke's side and put his hand on his shoulder, "Think as it as an excuse for a break. You never know, the therapist might be really, really hot."

Sasuke sighed but then his black orbs hardened, "What about Akatsuki? Or the organization in Sound? We got nothing new on them." A deep frown formed between his brows.

Naruto plopped down the bed with exasperation, "It all makes sense now. You definitely need therapy. Just calm down. You still got me. If there anything new, I report it to you ASAP."

"That's like asking a cat to bark", Sasuke stood up, walked to the desk and lift the business card, "Therapy? Isn't it against the code to leak any information?"

Naruto gave a half-hearted shrug, "Don't they have this private client code thing? And I heard that one the members have a pretty close relationship with owner."

With a light groan, Sasuke pinched the bridge of his nose, "…Hell."

Naruto gave him a knowing look, "It's like that when you work for the Mafia."

* * *

**You know what will make an author happy? Reviews! Yeah that one!**


	2. Finding the wound

**I finally got the chapter out. It is a bit rushed. I might edit it.**

* * *

"H-he just c-can't do_ it_ anymore!" The old lady wailed.

Sakura Haruno gave Mrs. Honda a sympathetic pat on the shoulder, "Well, Mr. Honda _is_ seventy. Maybe he isn't as… virile as before. Shouldn't you try to understand him more?"

Mrs. Honda sniffed, "Then why can't _he_ understand me more! M-most men would feel l-lucky to have a w-wife like me", she grabbed another tissue from the box on Sakura's table, "Sex is important! Especially when couples like us when we have the time and place!"

Sakura suppressed a sigh, "Of course, Mrs. Honda. There is nothing wrong with having intercourse. But…" She flipped through the pages in Mrs. Honda's file, "More than three times a week is a bit… tiring. Even for younger adults. And you can't always rely on Viagra."

Mrs. Honda gave a stubborn huff, she patted her wet sagged cheeks with her tissue, "Hoshiro was very energetic in is younger days, _I_ was the one who couldn't keep up with him. Its how we got our three children." She said with a suggestive wink. "I don't see the problem how he can't get it up now? Dr. Haruno, I am not bragging, but I am more womanly than most women in my age and Hoshiro likes his women with meat." She pushed up her chest.

Sakura could barely form a smile, "Yes, you are very beautiful." She looked longingly at the small wooden clock on her desk, and then she put a regretful face, "as much as I want to continue but I'm afraid your time is up. We can continue next time."

"Oh my! Time does fly." Mrs. Honda stood up from her chair, her curls bouncing, and picked up her leather Prada bag next to her, "Same time, Dr. Haruno?"

Sakura stood up and nodded, "Yes." She walked and opened the door, "I'll be waiting for your arrival."

Mrs. Honda shook hands with her and walked out of the office like a haughty diva.

It was when Sakura closed the door that she relieved herself to sigh. Mrs. Honda was a pain in the ass, she wonder when the husband with schedule an appointment with her. She sat back on her black leather chair and stared at the stack of files on her desk. Being a therapist was more tiring than she expected. She met people in all sort of problems, just yesterday she met a man who was scared to go to the public bathroom, thinking he might get pregnant. Sakura dreaded to meet him again. A phone call intruded her thoughts, she pressed the speaker button.

"Hello?"

"This is Shizune. Master Tsunade wants to see you."

"Okay, I'll be there right away."

It must be another client, Sakura thought. She took off her white doctor jacket and fixed her cream blouse. She undid her ponytail and loosened her pink hair. It was time to see what was so urgent.

* * *

Sakura opened the door and was faced with unusual youthful face of her mentor. She closed the door and walked the across the room, plopping herself in the seat in front of Tsunade.

"Make this quick, I want to have my lunch break."

The blonde smirked, "Who was it this time?"

Sakura sighed and raked her fingers through her short hair, "Mrs. Hoshiro. She wants to repopulate Kohona."

Tsunade chuckled, "I knew you would enjoy her. What about Tachibana-san?"

"Don't mention him. Never knew sperms can fertilize other sperms."

"It was your choice to work under me," she leaned back into her chair, "This is normal."

Sakura gave a tired nod, "I know, I know. But at least let me complain from time to time. I can't afford a therapist", she looked up, "Now let's get back to business; you are not sick enough to only call me up here to waste my break."

Amber eyes hardened, "Yes." She pulled one of her drawers open and flipped through the files. She found it, "This is a client from an old friend. Very old", she gave the file to Sakura, "Usually I would do this myself but… It's time for you."

Sakura lift up a pink brow, green eyes filled with curiosity, "The file looks normal", she opened the file, "Sasuke Uchiha. What's so special?"

"He… has a secretive life."

"I can tell. The file is almost empty." She gave a pointed look.

Tsunade looked away, "its part of the job."

"Job?" she raised a pink brow as she read through the file again, "Wow, even '_Occupation_' is empty."

"Sakura. I believe you are one of my best students and I trust in you", Tsunade shifted in her seat, "but _this_… it's something you must keep quiet about. You can't tell anyone. Not even me."

Sakura was silent for a moment, "… This isn't about money, right?"

Tsunade shook her head and sighed, "If only it was that simple. I would accept this client under all kind of conditions. It's a different case."

Sakura stared at her mentor long and hard before she nodded, "Well, at least give me some tips", she lift up the file, "This won't help me at all."

Tsunade pinch the bridge of her nose, "Don't delve on the past immediately. He lives in a closed up life. It will take time to open him up."

"I can tell." She stood up to leave, "When is he scheduled?"

Tsunade looked at her apologetically, "Right after your break. It was the only time available."

"It's alright. It's better this way. I can get over this early."

A frown formed between Tsunade's brows. She forced herself to smile, "… I will try to support you in any way."

Sakura understood, she turned to leave to spend what was left of her break.

"Sakura?"

"Hmm?"

"When things get… overwhelming, you are allowed to stop treating him."

* * *

Sakura was never a person to believe in premonition or superstition, but she couldn't help to feel an eerie sense of detachment when she stood by the door. Suddenly she wished she hadn't eaten that tuna sandwich at lunch. It was making her stomach doing these weird flips. Someone was in there. She could feel it. She opened the door…

And was faced with an empty room.

Sakura let out a sigh of relief and turned around to a stop.

There was a (_very pretty_) man sitting in her seat with his legs crossed on the desk, he was reading through her files. The man looked up, dark eyes gleaming, "I like Mrs. Honda. Very interesting."

Sakura wanted to twitch at his rudeness but instead she gave him a reserved smile, "You must be Uchiha-san."

He ignored her statement and lift up a different file, "Tachibana was pretty interesting. Stupid but interesting."

"And I'm sure your's must be too", her voice laced with sugar; "I will have a lot of fun filling out all these blanks while you're here."

He gave a woman-eating smirk. _And didn't he know exactly the effect he had on women?_ Sakura thought. "I'm sorry, Doctor…" He turned over the name-plate on her desk, "…Haruno. It's part of the job."

"One I also hope on filling out too."

He lifted up an elegant brow, "You're nosy."

Sakura gave a shrug, "It's part of a job", another bright smile, "Just to inform you, I'm a therapist."

He dipped his head and looked though his dark locks at her, "You don't like me."

Immediately shaking her head, she answered, "Oh no, only mild annoyance. Nothing I can't handle."

The corner of his lips kicked up, "Hn." He dropped his foot to the ground and uncoiled from her chair. He was tall, so it took a while.

Sakura had a hard time to stop staring at the way his white dress shirt molded around his chest. She had to admit he was very good looking. Pale skin, ebony locks and obsidian eyes. He was like a fallen angel, so perfect that the other angels couldn't bring themselves to cast him out even though he drunk up all the sacred wine and seduced the pretty virgins. Except this angel was wearing grey slacks and a loosened black necktie that probably cost more than her entire outfit.

Sakura cleared her throat and walked to other side of her seat, facing opposite of Sasuke, "Why don't we start the procedure. You may sit there." She pointed at the seat on the other side of the desk.

"Your wish is my command", as he moved his lanky figure toward his seat.

Sakura flipped through the pages of Sasuke's file, "First thing first, Occupation."

He sighed, "I thought we covered this."

Sakura lifted the file to show him and used the pen to point at one of the many blanks on the page, "It's still blank."

"A gigolo."

"Funny", Sakura drawled out dryly.

Sasuke shrugged, "Hey, you wanted it."

Sakura raked her fingers through her pink hair and swallowed the curse that was threatening to come out. She took a deep breath to calm herself, "Reason to come here."

"Aren't you supposed to figure that out?"

Sakura slapped down the file a little too hardly, "Well, most clients are _smart_ enough to actually have an outline of their reason here!"

Sasuke stared at her long and hard, making Sakura uncomfortably aware of a junior high science lesson about pythons.

They swallowed their prey whole. Head first.

He turned his predator's eyes on the small yellow file on the desk and somehow Sakura could imagine it burning up. At least that was what her skin felt like.

He finally opened his mouth, "I didn't come here from my own account", he turned the small silver ring on his pinky, "My boss _advised_ me."

Recovering from her small outburst, Sakura nodded and jotted something on the page.

"Do any of your family members know about this?"

There was a sudden silence until he answered, "I have no family."

_Oh. Now we're getting somewhere._ "And why is that?"

He turned his head and looked out the window. "… I wish to leave that alone."

Sakura crossed her hand and rested it on the surface of the desk, "Uchiha-san, I wish for your co-operation. I can only get that if you tell me."

He was still silent.

She needed something more. Another push, "Are you afraid of them?"

He eyes hardened, "… No."

"Or are you hiding from them?"

He slowly shook his head.

A bigger push, "Tell me how they died."

"I… don't remember."

Sakura leaned forward, "Natural disaster? Sickness? Accidents?" she picked up her pen, "…Murder?"

Sasuke flashed out his seat and slammed both of his hands on her desk. He hissed, "_This is none of your business._"

Instead of responding to him, Sakura wrote some notes on the page of the file. Sasuke clenched his jaw. He grabbed the file and threw it towards the window. The pages fell carelessly on the carpet. He repeated his last statement with more force, "_This. Is. None. Of. Your. Business_."

Sakura couldn't repress the anger burning deep inside her, she glared at him, "I'm sorry, but _your_ business became_ mine_, the second you stepped in this ROOM."

"That has nothing to with this!"

She stood up, "It goddamn does!" She pointed to the door, "This is over. OUT."

Sasuke straightened himself and gave an aguish smirk, "Just what I want." He began to walk to the exit.

"Don't think this is over", she looked at his back hard, "I don't give up on my clients and I definitely don't let off the people I hate lightly." She crossed her arms, "Ooh, we are still meeting. Actually…", she looked at her calendar, "…We'll meet next week."

Sasuke didn't turn around but Sakura could hear a low growl. She knows that she would regret this but she was too furious to care. She doesn't like to be manhandled. And his attitude just fuels the fire.

Without saying anything, Sasuke walked out the door and slammed the door shut. Sakura flinched at the loud sound. She slowly sank back down in her chair again and buried her face in the hand. She let out a groan.

* * *

Naruto was woken up by the loud slam of the car's door. He turned around groggily to find Sasuke sitting there brooding.

"Why are you here?"

A barely audible reply, "It finished."

Naruto glanced at the clock. He rubbed his eyes and looked again. Only forty-five minutes. "That was… quick."

Silence.

Naruto shook his head and turned the key to light up the ignition, "How was it?"

"…Fucked up."

Naruto raised up a brow, "I guess you can work it out on your next appointment." He pulled out through the parking lot.

Sasuke leaned back and groaned.

_To clean out the wound, you don't only remove the glass._

_Since there will still be a chance that there are smaller ones inside. They are much more finer._

_And sharper._

* * *

**Hope you like it. There are going to be more character on the next chapter. And more about the organization.**

**Please Review!**


End file.
